emile_isa_bossfandomcom-20200215-history
Emile
Emile-A239? was a? SPARTAN-III commando? of the? UNSCSpecial Warfare Command, attached to? Special Warfare? Group Three. He fought as a part of? Noble Team? with the call sign'Noble Four'? during the? Fall of Reach? in? 2552. Emile was born in? Luxor? on? Eridanus II? on March 11, 2523. Orphaned, he was soon conscripted as a part of? Alpha Company, but was pulled out of the unit by? Kurt-051? and? Franklin Mendez? before? Operation: PROMETHEUS? in? 2537.[3]Later, he became a member of Noble Team and fought during the Fall of Reach. Emile was present when Noble Six was inducted into Noble Team, and accompanied the team on the mission to Visegrad Relay. He was the one who found the distress beacon at the base of the terraces. Later on, he and? Catherine-B320? went to the relay station while the rest of the team followed up. During a later stage in the battle, Emile and the rest of Noble Team were tasked with delivering a Package to the UNSC Pillar of Autumn in Aszod. He was ordered by? Carter-A259? to accompany Noble Six on the ground after their Pelican was damaged. Emile fought with Noble Six for the rest of the mission. :"I'm ready! How 'bout you!" :— Emile, defiant to the end. Emile and? Noble Six? had made their way to a Reach drydock at? Aszod, where the? Pillar of Autumn? was docked. Whilst clearing a landing site for a Pelican, Emile took control of a? Mass Driver? emplacement to assist with the defense. After clearing the pad of Covanent forces, he tells Noble Six to give the package to Keyes and to get onboard the Pillar of Autumn and escape Reach with them, thus informing Six that he'll stay behind. During the trade off, a Covenant Crusier is spotted by Captain Keyes and instructs Emile to shoot it down with the Mass Driver, but a? Phantom? pulled up above the emplacement and dropped off a group of? Zealots. Emile, shoots and kills one Elite that lands on top of the control booth of the Mass Driver with his shotgun. As he steps out of the control booth, challenging the other Zealots, a second Elite managed to grab and impale him with anEnergy Sword? from behind. Calling out his last words, "I'm ready! How 'bout you?!", and being brutally defiant to the end, Emile unsheathed his? kukri? and stabbed the Elite in the throat. Knocked off balance by the blow, the Zealot fell off the platform, pulling Emile down with him. Emile's panting can be heard for a short time through Noble Six's comlinks. When the Lieutenant ascends the stairs to the mass driver, two dead Zealots and a lifeless Emile are found slumped against the railing, Emile's coveted kukri deep into the neck of an Elite. :"He may say that what he wants is to win the war, but what he really wants is for the enemy to die." :— In-game description Respected by his peers, Emile is described as being detail oriented and unbreakable, being an effective member of the unit while in the field and maintaining strict discipline off the field. He is, however, noted to have the most trouble interacting with non-Spartans than anyone else in Noble Team.[2] Emile is noted for being particularly bold and aggressive.? Colonel? Urban Holland? noted that Emile-A239's excessive use of force makes it hard to field him against? insurrectionists, due to the resulting reaction in? civilian? media, to the degree that they would replace him with? SPARTAN-344? if another counter-insurgency operation would come up. He also treats regular civilians with suspicion and disregard, which has led to confrontations between him and? Jorge-052. Despite his hard outlook, he held a deep respect for his teammates, as well as readiness to sacrifice himself in order to allow the? Pillar of Autumn? to escape. Emile is also known to handle the loss of teammates by masking his emotions with humor.[4] He also possesses an "impressive" collection of Covenant contraband. While in direct violation of Subsection Seven of the? Cole Protocol, his superiors ignore this, due to them being part of the Army, meaning the Army may not have such a rule.[2] :"Yeah, I carved that myself. And I'm very proud of it." :— Emile describes his visor. Emile typically carries an? M45 Tactical Shotgun. During the opening cutscene of the level? The Pillar of Autumn? he is seen using an M319 Individual? Grenade Launcher? to destroy two? Banshees. His signature weapon is the large? Kukri? knife sheathed on his right shoulder pauldron. In the scene where Kat dies, he uses an Assault Rifle. Emile is also seen using a rocket launcher on? Sword Base? to destroy several? Banshees. Emile wears a? MJOLNIR EVA helmet? with a skull carved into the faceplate (designated EVA C) similar to theHaunted Helmet, it also has a HUL attachment. The rest of his armor consists of the Assault/Sapper chest piece, the Assault/Breacher wrist utility,? Security? right shoulder piece,? Operator? left shoulder piece,? Tactical/SOFT CASE? utility, and? FJ/PARA? knee guards. It is assumed that Emile is left-handed having both his kurki knife and Assault/Breacher wrist utility are on his right arm. He is also seen sharpening his kukri knife with his left hand in the first cutscene in which he appears. His armor's primary and secondary colors are silver and red, respectively. However, his armor cannot be fully replicated, since placing the secondary color as red will not affect the right shoulder pauldron (his Security shoulder with the kukri) and also the Breacher wrist is on his right hand, not on his left like all gameplay wrist items are. *Emile was voiced by? Jamie Hector.[5] *Emile shares his? home world? with? John-117. *Emile was one of the oldest known SPARTAN-III candidates upon conscription, being eight years old at the time.? Carter-A259, the oldest, was eleven. *Emile's voice can be bought for 10,000 credits, to be used in firefight. *Emile is the only member of Noble Team, aside from? SPARTAN-B312, whose face is not seen throughout the game, However, he is the only member of Noble Team who does not remove his helmet at any time in the game. Also, Emile's face is depicted in? concept art.[6]? The faces shown in the same concept art piece are seen in one of the screens in the? Tribute Room, but Emile's face is largely obscured. *Emile's armor takes the most credits to recreate ingame *Emile's helmet is available as an Avatar Award and is obtained by earning a? Bulltrue medal? in either multiplayer or Firefight? matchmaking. *Interestingly,? shooting or meleeing Emile's body? after his death causes his shields to disperse as if they were still active. This quirk? also applies? to the two? Zealots? he killed. *Emile's carved helmet, the EVA C, is available for purchase within the Armory, becoming visible at the rank of Lt. Colonel and with the purchase of the EVA Helmet, and purchasable at the rank of Commander. *When Emile stabs the? Zealot? with his kukri, he stabs the Elite on the right side of its neck. When you look at the corpse, the knife is on the left side. However, he may have stabbed the Elite multiple times. *To replicate Emile's armor to the fullest extent, you would have to reach the rank of at least General. *Emile's dead body is the only one out of the whole of Noble Team that can be actually seen during gameplay. *Strangely, while Emile is depicted as having a gold visor on his EVAC helmet in most pictures, in various parts of the campaign, his visor appears to be a pearly-pinkish color. This could be due to lighting effect, however, it should be noted that it appears this way in a variety of different lightings, or a possible future visor color. At the moment, default visor best fits his visor color. **The skull on his visor can only be seen in singleplayer, giving his helmet the appearance of the regular EVA helmet in Co-op campaign. *The? Onager, a ground-based? MAC? Cannon, has the initials "S-239", the number tag of Emile and the initials "S-266", the number tag of Jun. This is like the? Halo: Reach-era? Scorpion, which has the initials of Emile's comrade,? Jorge, "S-052". *Also, upon firing the Onager, Emile will call out things such as "That was for Kat!" or "This one's for Jorge!" This may be a rare example of him fully showing emotion, without masking it with humour. *Emile is one of four major characters in the Halo series whose face is not shown, the others being? John-117, Noble six and? The Rookie. Out of the four he is the only one who is not a playable character. *In one of the Halo: Reach wallpapers, where Emile is in the back of the rest of the team, his helmet seems to have an extra portion of his helmet attached to his visor. *In early developement, Emile's left shoulder is shown as a security shoulder, while in his final appearance, he has the operator shoulder piece. *In The Pillar of Autumn, it is advised that you drive the? Mongoose, as AIs tend to be poor drivers, although his Shotgun also makes him useless. This is definitely the mission you'll need to drive on, as he cannot kill enemies at long range, and when driving he can spend as long as it takes to drive through the 10 tonne truck next to the road.. *It seems that Bungie originally planned for Emile to be silent, as his profile on Game Informer regularly refers to him as "the silent Spartan" and states that he "does not speak", in heavy contrast to the "gung-ho" attitude he possesses in the final game. *If a player were to (somewhat) recreate Emile-A239's concept art armor, they would need EVA© helmet, Operator left shoulder, Security right shoulder, Assault/Sapper chest piece, FJ/PARA knee guards, default visor, and Steel as Primary color and Brick as Secondary color. *Emile is shown to have a second combat knife in concept art tucked behind his Operator shoulder, but in the final release he has only his Kukri. *Emile is similar to the character Ghost from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, as both have skulls on their headgear, Ghost on his balaclava and Emile on his visor.